Endings
Haydee has three separate Endings available, being the Control, Deadlock and Escape endings. Overview Each ending requires the retrieval of the Orange Keycard from the Blue Zone; they can only be accessed at the very end of the game, and immediately end it upon achieving one. Reaching any ending for the first time will earn the player achievements based on the difficulty they were playing on. Subsequent endings can earn different achievements based on unique criteria fulfilled throughout a playthrough when Haydee reaches one. Game Done? Complete the game on Softcore. Game Done. Complete the game on Hardcore. Completing the game on either Softcore will earn the player Game Done?, whereas completing the game on Hardcore will earn Game Done in addition to Game Done? (If not already unlocked). Escape The Escape ending requires Haydee to use the Orange Keycard in the Blue Zone themselves, and is arguably easier; compared to the others, very few enemies are encountered and a Save Station is relatively close by. However, it reveals the least about the Facility and its nature. Achieving the Escape ending will print the following to the console: ITERATION END NEW MASTER ACQUISITION FAILED SYSTEM RESTART SEARCHING FOR MASTER MASTER FOUND RESTORING ACTIVE CONFIGURATION UPLOADING ROOM SCHEME ROOM SCHEME NOT CHANGED CLEANUP ITEMS RESET SPAWNING ITERATION AB16-800B-58AB-E833 STARTUP PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE Haydee herself will be locked inside the final area, a gate appearing over the exit as soon as she uses the Orange Keycard; presumably dying of natural causes afterwards. As shown, the next Haydee's iteration ends with 58AB-E833, the Master not having been replaced and the sub-cycle continuing. No way out Fail the escape ending. Using the Orange keycard in the Escape ending will earn the player the No way out achievement. Despite its description, Haydee cannot actually succeed in escaping the facility. Control/Deadlock The Control and Deadlock endings require Haydee to use the Orange Keycard in the Black Zone instead. As expected, these endings are harder to obtain due to the heavy prevalence of enemies there; the last defence of the Master is built almost entirely from a small army of Slashers. In comparison to the Escape ending, many more implications are suggested about the purpose of the Haydee units. Achieving the Control ending will print the following to the console: ITERATION END NEW MASTER FOUND ESTABLISHING CONNECTION DEFINING PREFERENCES REBUILDING STRUCTURE NEW CONFIGURATION COMPLETE ACTIVATING UPLOADING ROOM SCHEME SPAWNING ITERATION AB16-800B-58AC-0000 STARTUP PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE Alternatively, achieving the Deadlock ending will print the following to the console: ITERATION END MASTER NOT FOUND NEW MASTER NOT FOUND CRITICAL ERROR WAITING FOR RESPONSE ACTIVATING SECONDARY PROTOCOL RESTORING FROM DUMP UPLOADING ROOM SCHEME ROOM SCHEME NOT CHANGED CLEANUP ITEMS RESET SPAWNING ITERATION AB16-800B-58AB-E833 STARTUP PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE Haydee will eventually encounter the Master's personal Guards in a narrow corridor just before her chamber; however, the mass of Slashers and Walkers will not attack, letting Haydee pass straight through to confront the Master. Haydee can either kill the Master, resulting in an automatic shutdown and assimilation of the Master's place - refining the Facility to be tougher and even less forgiving, as part of a forceful evolution of the Haydee models; with AB16-800B-58AC-0000 being the first to attempt the newly improved course. Haydee also has the option to use a Proximity Mine to destroy both her and the Master at the same time. This results in a 'critical error', as no Master is present to control the Facility; however, it reloads the same settings as the previous Master as part of a contingency plan. It is worth noting that although the previous Master's preferences are reused, a replacement Master is not activated and the position is presumably left empty for the next successful Haydee unit to take. Remastered Assume control. Deadlock Break the System. Killing the Master will earn the player the Remastered achievement if Haydee is still alive. If she is not, the Deadlock achievement will be awarded instead. Trivia * In the game's texture.pack file, a sign reading 'The Cycle must be broken' can be found, although it is seemingly absent from Haydee itself. Category:Characters